My Best Friend
by Ceillean
Summary: Sonfic to Tim McGraw's "My Best Friend". Kyp Durron reflects on his life.


Grand Master Kyp Durron stood in his office, leaning against the wall and glancing towards the floor-to-ceiling viewport opposite him. There was a storm raging outside, raindrops pounding against the transparasteel, a fierce wind whistling through micro slits within the building's walls.

He sat down at his desk, stretching his tired muscles and planting his booted feet atop the wooden table. The thing was an antique, he had been told, and it was a priceless piece of art. Dark brown – about the color his hair had used to be, he thought with amusement – and _huge._

When he had taken on the role of the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, all he had wanted to do was continue on where his dear friend, Luke Skywalker, had left off. Kyp had accepted the post with divided opinions. On the one hand it was a great honor to lead the Jedi, to be the one the galaxy looked up to when it came to Jedi business but on the other had the responsibilities that came with the job were enormous.

Being the big boss, as his children often called him, if anything went wrong – even the slightest bit – , it was his ass on the line. And things tended to go wrong on a regular basis. The worst part of it all was having to deal with politicians.

He sighed, one hand going through his short, silver streaked hair. Shifting his gaze to holo picture frames on his desk, he smiled. The first hologram showed his wife holding their first born son, Zeth, in her arms. Kyp had met Marissa only a few weeks before the Confederation Galactic Alliance War had started. Before the stupid brat Jacen Solo had decided to change his name into Darth Caedus. Kyp rolled his eyes at the thought, grateful that those times were behind them now.

Marissa had instantly caught Kyp's eye back then. Almost fifteen years ago Kyp had been a different man. A thick head, to the upmost extent, mostly always bent on everyone accepting his opinion and hardly anyone had talked back at the time. Except Marissa.

The picture in his mind was so clear, as if it were yesterday; dark blond hair had been braided into a ponytail down her back, dark blue eyes scanned her surroundings as she hurried through a mob of people. Why she had stood out, Kyp didn't really know but he had seen her and he had wanted to talk to her.

Kyp picked up the holo frame and smiled at his wife, at little Zeth who had been only a few hours old when the picture had been taken. "You changed my life, love." He whispered as he set the frame back on the desk, admiring the second picture of his youngest daughter. Ilyana seemed like a miniature version of her mother. The same round face, the same full lips and the same blue eyes that seemed to always know what you were up to.

Kyp closed his eyes, going back to the day he had stopped Marissa in the street, hoping she wouldn't blow him off at first sight. She had seemed confused at first, a slight frown surfacing on her impeccable face. But after a moment she had smiled. And mostly due to the fact that Kyp, the almighty Jedi Master, had started to stutter.

"_Sorry." Kyp muttered, "Uh…I'm Kyp, by the way." He held out his shaky hand and frowned at himself. This was definitely a first._

_Marissa smiled, taking his hand in return and nodding, "Hello Kyp. My name's Marissa." She giggled as a blush surfaced on Kyp's face, "What can I do for you?"_

"_Uh…" he swallowed and wanted to kick himself for being so silly, "Are…are you busy? I mean, I don't want to intrude or anything, but…um…I…I…was wondering if you'd be interested in getting a cup of caf? Uh… with me." He cleared his throat._

_I'm losing my mind, he thought. _

_Marissa laughed and to Kyp's surprise, nodded, "I'd be delighted."_

That day had changed Kyp's entire life. He had met the woman of his dreams and from the first moment on he had known he would spend the rest of his life with her. Whenever times had gotten rough, whenever Kyp had needed someone to talk to, whenever he needed to laugh, Marissa was there for him.

Marissa was his life.

_I never had no one that I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurting  
So tired of searching  
'Til you walked into my life  
It was a feeling I'd never known  
And for the first time, I didn't feel alone_

His com unit buzzed and he was ripped out of his reverie. He took the call with a sigh but forced a slight smile as the young female face of his secretary showed on the small holo projector, "Alia. What is it?"

"Your wife's here to see you, Sir."

Kyp nodded, getting to his feet almost at once. The double doors to his office swished aside and Marissa walked in, a blinding white sun in his ordinary world. She looked beautiful today. She looked beautiful every day, Kyp thought and again he wondered what he had done to deserve such a perfect person.

She wore a long, dark green gown that hugged her curves exquisitely. Her hair, now shot with silver, fell onto her shoulders in long, dark blond waves and her smile still knocked him off his feet.

Marissa came towards him, both hands extended and planted a longing kiss on his lips, "I've missed you, my love." She whispered, an endearing smile on her face.

Kyp gathered her up into his arms, hugging her fiercely, "Is everything alright?" he asked, since she usually never visited him in his office.

She respected the Jedi Order but tried not to interfere. Too much.

Marissa nodded, "Everything's fine. I just wanted to see you." Her chuckle was breathtaking. She swept a stray strand of hair out of his face, slowly caressing his cheek and softly kissing his chin, "Are you busy?"

Kyp shook his head, "I can spare a few minutes." He smiled crookedly, encircling her waist with his arms and pulling her towards his body. He wished this moment would never end. Even after all these years, the love for her grew.

He kissed her, tenderly at first, almost tentative but as her hands tangled up in his hair, the kiss grew fiercer, fiery.

_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh, we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you_

She pulled back for a gasp of air, grinning at her husband, "You should do that more often." She whispered, barely audible.

He nodded, as if accepting an order, and met his lips with hers yet again.

To his dismay they were interrupted by the com unit and Kyp cursed under his breath. Officially he was still on duty and with a heavy heart, he backed away from Marissa, seating himself in his chair and accepting the call.

Ben Skywalker, long red hair pulled away from his unshaven face, stared back at him, a grim expression on his face. It had been a simple mission; rumors had it that there was a young Force sensitive boy on the loose, wrecking havoc as much as he could. Ben and his apprentice had been sent to see what the rumors were about but obviously something had gone terribly wrong, "What happened, Ben?" Kyp asked, suddenly sitting ram rod straight.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Marissa pace the room, her arms folded across her well accentuated chest. Kyp knew she had taken a liking to Ben and he could feel her worry pulse through the Force.

"Gavon's hurt." Ben cleared his throat, "Force lightening." A large hand went through his dark red hair, "Dammit Kyp, some idiot wanna-be dark Jedi got to the kid first." An exasperated sigh left his throat, "He ran off."

Kyp nodded, stroking his chin with his thumb, "Don't worry about it. Gavon's your main priority right now. Get him home."

Ben nodded and signed off.

Leaning back in his chair, Kyp closed his eyes for just a moment and was pleased when he felt Marissa's light touch against his arm, "He'll be alright." She whispered, her warm breath against his neck and she leaned closer, "Don't worry too much."

Kyp nodded, "I'm fairly certain Gavon will be fine. It's the runaway kid I'm worried about." He sighed, "Especially this Force lightening stuff."

Marissa nodded, "If there's anything –"

Kyp cut her off as he pulled her down to his lap. He smiled a loving smile, "I don't deserve you." He whispered while gently brushing along the line of her jaw.

_I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend_

He kissed her again, holding her lithe form close and wishing they could be at home, alone in their secluded rooms and no one would ever dare disturb them.

But then reality kicked back in and Kyp leaned back with a sigh. Her dark blue eyes had a sad look to them, knowing that whatever had happened to Ben and his apprentice was so much more serious, "I should let you get back to work." She whispered yet made no move to leave her husbands firm grasp, "I'm in the way right now."  
Kyp narrowed his green eyes, shaking his head, "You are never in the way, my love."

She scrambled back to her feet nonetheless, making sure the folds of her gown lay where they belonged. Kyp jumped to his feet, grabbing her hand, gently massaging her knuckles, "I don't know where I'd be without you, Marissa."

This beautiful woman, this being of perfection seized to amaze him, "I love you."

She reached up and gently touched his cheek with her palm, "I'll be at home if you need me." She whispered and turned around to leave. The sad look within her eyes was still there and it tore Kyp apart seeing her like this.

With one quick stride he twirled her around, crushing her to his body and whispering, "You are my everything. You have saved me so many times. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Marissa stepped back, the fiery light he so loved slowly returning to her blue gaze, "I love you." She said, standing on her toes to give her husband the passionate kiss he so longed for.

_You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble when we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love_

She left him then, leaving only her flowery scent and the lingering touch of her lips on his. It seemed to him that he was falling in love all over again and he relished this thought. Having Marissa as his wife, having the family he had always wanted was his balance to being the Grand Master.

Never in his life had he ever felt for someone so strongly.

Marissa. His perfect, beautiful Marissa.

With a sigh he sat back behind his desk, dialing up the other Jedi Masters who made up the order. They needed to discuss the upcoming situation at hand. And Kyp hoped to all Gods of the universe that there wasn't another Darth Something lurking in the shadows.

They had had enough Sith Lords for three lifetimes.


End file.
